


Fireside Lover

by xxwrote_my_way_outxx



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Andrierre, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, It's A Complicated Russian Romance, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwrote_my_way_outxx/pseuds/xxwrote_my_way_outxx
Summary: Pierre was watching the fire cackling in the fireplace, watching the wood spout hot embers from the wake of their destruction. The heat that radiated from the place warmed Pierre’s cold hands, having been outside a bit too long that day in the cold Moscow air.Andrei sat down beside him and pushed a mug of hot tea into his hands, watching as his lover took the mug to his lips and warmed up his insides.





	Fireside Lover

Pierre was watching the fire cackling in the fireplace, watching the wood spout hot embers from the wake of their destruction. The heat that radiated from the place warmed Pierre’s cold hands, having been outside a bit too long that day in the cold Moscow air.   
Andrei sat down beside him and pushed a mug of hot tea into his hands, watching as his lover took the mug to his lips and warmed up his insides. Pierre let out a soft cough after he drank and then glanced over at Andrei with a small smile on his chapped lips, his cheeks rosy from tender happiness and the winter cold that haunted him earlier. Andrei leaned over and offered him a gentle kiss on the lips which made Pierre chuckle the warm, heart chuckle that made Andrei’s heart beat just a little bit faster than usual. Pierre took his face in his hands and peppered light kisses around the map of his skin and simply indulged in the sweetness that was the relationship that they shared. 

Andrei sat down next to him and lifted the dark colored wool blanket that Pierre had cocooned himself in and snuggled up by his side, resting his head comfortably on his shoulder as he also watched the fire crackling in the fireplace. His hand had found a path that led to Pierre’s hand, and he held it without saying a word, and Pierre reciprocated. Andrei’s thumb dusted over his knuckles as he thought lightly. 

“Remember when we would come inside after days of sledding?” He asked Pierre in a soft, reminiscent voice as he continued to daze at the flames, “And my mother would make us that fancy Chinese tea that they imported from Britain and you didn’t fancy it all that much but still drank it because it was expensive and didn’t want to waste it..” He chuckled and closed his eyes briefly, “And then I’d sneak some sweets from the pantry and we’d eat those to get the fragrant taste of the tea out of our mouths.” He laughed and said, “Maybe we’re both together now because we hate the taste of perfume.” He teased before pressing a kiss to Pierre’s cheek. Pierre blushed faintly and took his mule mug full of tea and took a brief sip, “You could say that. Though, I have to admit I don’t care how bad something tastes as long as it keeps me warm. That’s why I’m with you.” He teased back, “Oh you cold and heartless brute!” Andrei laughed and pushed into Pierre, toppling him onto the wooden floors. He kissed him without thinking because it felt right. Because everything felt right. 

When he was by Pierre’s side, he wondered why he thought that wedding Natasha would satisfy him more than this. 

And when they got tangled in the blanket, Andrei smiled and Pierre pulled him closer in his arms and hugged him to his chest. And Pierre felt alive, and awake. He was drunk, though not on alcohol. For once in his life, he was drunk on happiness. He was ridden of his addiction, and ridden of his wife, but had found happiness in Andrei and drank until there would be nothing left. 

“I love you more than I could have ever imagined.” Andrei whispered to him softly, so close that it was like he spoke the words into his mouth and fed him his adoration. 

“I love you more than there are stars in the sky or water on this earth.” Pierre whispered back softly, as if it were just a small secret between them.

“You might not want to say that, the Gods might get offended.” Andrei warned in a teasing fashion before he rolled back over on top of Pierre, and Pierre’s hands dipped beneath the other’s shirt to feel his hot skin which burned hotter than the wisps in the fireplace. Andrei purred lowly and let Pierre peel away the thin layer of his clothing and toss it aside. 

“The Gods cannot keep us apart.” Pierre murmured softly as he grabbed at Andrei’s face again and dragged him down for another passionate kiss, drowning in the sounds of pleasure and indulgence that had occurred throughout the night.   
However, Pierre underestimated the power of the gods. 

This was the memory that Pierre always cursed himself over and reflected dotingly over.

As he sat by the fire and drank and read, and drank and read, and drank and read, and drank, he scanned his eyes over the letter again.

And again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Again. 

Until his eyes turned sore and feverish and the fire chapped his quivering lips. For the Gods had taken Andrei away from him in the midst of the war, leaving him loveless and dry. All he could remember was how warm and whole he felt by the fire, and had never imagined how cold and empty he could be when the same fire blazed but was without the one who lit it. 

The fire was extinguished in moments. 

And he was ready to go back to sleep.


End file.
